the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherhood Of The Wolf
The Brotherhood of the Wolf is the modern name for a Chapter whose legacy goes straight back to Europe's classical age, the age of gods and heroes and mythic founders. The Brotherhood of the Wolf claims descent from two mortal sons of Mars, the Greek god of war, the progenitors of Rome itself: Romulus and Remus. The BotW was the secret force behind the might of Rome, and the success of the Mafia, and they have survived for centuries. Today, they are the National Chapter for all of Italy. Facts: -The Brotherhood of the Wolf has gone through many changes over the course of centuries, and their archival halls are choked full of arcane history. They have witnessed the turning of the world, the rise and fall of civilizations, and have learned much from it. -The Brotherhood of the Wolf has many active wings today. They are a nationalist political force that operates within Italy, seeking to safeguard their homeland from all threats. They are also patrons of the arts and humanities, championing the history of their people and seeking to preserve the relics of Italy's past. -They are also deeply involved in the criminal underworld thanks to the Italian Mob. The Mafia is very much alive in Italy and is still a force to be reckoned with. This wing of the Chapter has strong connections with the Mark of Cain. -Rome is the birthplace and capital of the Chapter, as well as home to the Vatican which is the spiritual heart of the Catholic Church and the Ghosts of Catholicism. -The GoC and BotW have great history together, but they haven't always been friendly to each other. Modern Italians are at least culturally Catholic, but they have adopted Enlightenment-era Rationalism and Deistic beliefs at odds with traditional Catholic spirituality. An increasing number of Italians have converted out of Catholicism and immigration has brought new Tribes to the Italian peninsula as well. -While Italy has been predominantly Catholic since the conversion of the Emperor Constantine, a legacy of paganism has persisted thanks to Rome's rich history and mythic founders. Pagan Adepts have always favored the BotW, even those from foreign lands And Theists within the Chapter have spent great energy studying the Name of Jupiter. -Because Italy was the starting point of the Renaissance, the BotW is technically the precursor Chapter to the Brotherhood of Man. -Latin is the special language of the Brotherhood of the Wolf. Their oldest documents and special works are usually kept in Latin, especially the High Latin of the Roman aristocracy and rulers. -Italy is currently a member state of the European Union, so the Italian government has many Adepts of the New World Order in it. The BotW often vies with them over who to put first, the E.U. or the Italian people? -The BotW was originally just the Chapter for the city-state of Rome. However, during the later medieval era, many members of the Chapter began to call for a united Italy. This dream was begun, but sadly not realized by, the rise of Cesare Borgia. -Cesare Borgia is one of the most important people in the Chapter's history since the days of Romulus and Remus and the Roman Emperors. His life and conquests remade the Brotherhood into the Chapter it is today. -The BotW is divided into separate City-States, with each State being led by a Signoria, a body of Elders who vote democratically on what to do. Underneath the Signoria in each City-State are the Prefects who deal with the day to day matters of running a Chapter, and the Condotierri, who serve as the military of the Chapter. -Prefects are chosen by the Signoria, but Condotierri are essentially Mercenaries who enter into contracts with the City-States. -The headquarters of the Brotherhood is called the Lair of Romulus and is said to be deep underground, in the labyrinthine tunnels of the Catacombs of Rome. Here are the Senatoria, the only members of the Chapter above the Signoria, who deal with the black ops missions carried out by the Chapters elite fighters, the Arditti. Category:Brotherhood Of The Wolf